


A Piece of Heaven

by teacass (Fushigi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Food, Karaoke, M/M, Pie, Popular!Dean, Pre-Slash, Slash, Whipped Cream, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party wasn't Castiel's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. But I'll love you forever if you point out any mistakes :)

The party wasn’t Castiel’s idea.

In fact, there wasn’t supposed to be any party at all. Castiel just felt like baking and so he invited Charlie to come and try his new apple pie recipe and maybe spend some time with him because it’s been _ages_ since they hung out together. But then Charlie got all excited and suggested a board games party, of all things. And, because Castiel actually enjoys playing Talisman, he agreed.

He didn’t expect Charlie to invite other guests, though.

Of course, he knew they needed some more people to play. Two _couldn’t_ play this game, that was obvious. But _fifteen_ couldn’t, either.

And this is how Castiel finds himself in the middle of his own room, surrounded by people whom he doesn’t know (or he knows their names but this is where their acquaintance ends. He’s never even _dreamed_ of hosting all these people in his own flat, let alone talking with them. He’s not exactly what you’d call popular).

And now Charlie left him alone and went talking with some girl she’s been eyeing up all evening. Anna is gone, too, because she needed to take care of some student council matters. Balthazar couldn’t make it tonight. And Castiel doesn’t even want to talk with Gabriel—he’s been absorbing candy, ice cream, and sickeningly sweet drinks all evening so he’s probably so high on sugar he would do nothing but tease him.

And this is why Castiel sneaks out of the room and hides in a much quieter kitchen. His studio flat is small but the kitchen is quite spacious, well furnished, and really cosy. He usually spends his whole days here, either studying, cooking (and baking, for that matter) or just drinking tea and relaxing.

He’s in the middle of preparing his fourth (or is it fifth?) drink with vermouth and sprite when he hears the door of his room close and then someone enters the kitchen. For a second, Castiel just stands there, staring at him with eyes wide because this is _Dean Winchester_. Dean Winchester is in his kitchen. They are alone in Castiel’s kitchen. Just the two of them. He and Dean Winchester.

He knew Dean was here, of course. Dean’s a friend of Charlie (somehow) and she failed to mention she invited him but Castiel is not _blind_. Quite the contrary. The minute Dean came into his flat Castiel choked on his drink and had to excuse himself and go the bathroom. Because Dean is popular. Even more than that, he’s popular _and_ liked, which is a rarity among people like him. And, as it turns out, he also likes playing board games.

As if Castiel needs any more reasons to like him.

So this is why he just stands there, in his kitchen, and stares at Dean, who stares back at him. It is awkward and weird and Dean is probably going to run away any second now, screaming, and never wanting to look at Castiel again. And Castiel feels himself blushing and panicking so he croaks, “Hello, Dean,” and then curses himself because now Dean knows he knows his name and he’s probably weirded out. Even though, actually, everyone knows Dean’s name because he’s, well, Dean.

But as Castiel still gapes at him, Dean doesn’t really look weirded out. Or scared. Or disgusted. He actually sends a small smile Castiel’s way and asks, “Hey, man, could I, um, use your bathroom?”

Castiel knows he’s a little drunk already but he also knows Dean’s been drinking, too, so he doesn’t spend much time obsessing over the fact that Dean is talking to him. Instead, he points out to the bathroom door in the hall.

“Thanks, man,” Dean says and he smiles again. Castiel leans heavily on the kitchen counter. “Why’re you here, anyway? The game’s not over yet.”

Castiel gestures to his unfinished drink. “I just needed to replenish my glass,” he says and winces. Who on earth uses a word ‘replenish’ in casual conversations? Oh, yes. He does.

Dean doesn’t seem to care, though. “Fair enough. In fact,” he glances at the beer bottle in his hand, lifts it to his lips, and chugs down all that is left, “mine’s empty, too.”  And then he grins.

Castiel flushes red, trying not to stare at Dean’s wet lips. “Oh,” is all he says.

“Got one more in your fridge. Huh. That’s weird. You know, that there’s my beer in your fridge,” Dean babbles and Castiel realises Dean’s probably a bit more drunk than he is.

He also agrees with Dean. Yes, it is weird. But he doesn’t mind.

“Oh, hey. Do you have any of that pie left?” Dean asks suddenly and Castiel tilts his head.

“I do. Why?”

“’Cause it’s delicious. I mean, like, _delicious_ , dude. Could I have some more?” Dean looks at him with bright green eyes and Castiel nearly melts.

“Yes. Yes, of course. I’ll cut you a piece,” he assures.

“Awesome.” Dean grins again and then gestures vaguely at something over his shoulder. “Gotta go find that bathroom, then. I’ll need some more room for the pie.” He sets his empty bottle on the counter and turns to leave.

“Dean,” Castiel calls, and he probably shouldn’t say his name so often but he really, _really_ can’t help himself. “Do you want whipped cream with that?”

“You bet!” Dean says from the hall and then he disappears in the bathroom.

Castiel finishes preparing his drink and opens the fridge for some ice cubes when he notices a bottle of beer that must be Dean’s, so he takes it out and puts it on the counter. Then he drops ice into his glass and reaches for the pie. He’s still struggling with cutting an even slice of the pastry when Dean comes back to the kitchen.

“Ugh, I hate cutting it,” Castiel mutters, surprising himself. He’s not really the one for sharing, especially not with strangers.

Dean doesn’t seem to mind, though. “Same here, man,” he says as he stands at Castiel’s elbow and Castiel is suddenly hyper aware of his own body. He just prays he doesn’t slip and cut off his own finger. Then Dean chuckles, low under his breath, and Castiel nearly does. “Cutting a pie is not a piece of cake,” he states.

Castiel looks up at him, the knife forgotten, and then snorts inelegantly. Dean laughs louder, too, and for a moment they both just stand there, above the pie, and laugh hysterically. Castiel finally manages to cut a more or less even slice and puts it on a clean plate.

Dean shakes his head. “Oh fuck, I’m so dumb sometimes,” he says and giggles. Castiel glances at him because, oh god, Dean Winchester just giggled, and then retrieves a fork from the drawer. He stares at the pie on the plate and frowns.

“Whipped cream,” he realises and makes a move to reach to the fridge but Dean pats him on the shoulder.

“I got it,” he says, opens the fridge, and peeks inside. “Hey, where’s my beer?”

“It’s here.” Castiel grabs the bottle and hands it to Dean. Dean hands him a can of whipped cream in return and they both smile. Then Castiel turns to the pie because he can feel his cheeks going bright red. He tops the slice with a generous amount of cream, sticks the fork in it, and pushes the plate in Dean’s direction.

“Whoa, dude, that’s _a lot_ of whipped cream,” Dean laughs and scoops some of it on his fork. “I can’t really believe I’m sayin’ it but it’s actually _too much whipped cream_ , and usually there’s no such thing as _too much whipped cream_. And I feel like if I say whipped cream one more time, it’s not gonna sound like a word anymore.” He wrinkles his nose and reaches with the fork in Castiel’s direction. Castiel is frozen in place and staring at the freckles on Dean’s nose. “Whipped cream,” Dean repeats and shoves the fork at Castiel who has half a second to decide if he should open his mouth. He really should if he wants to avoid having whipped cream smeared all over his face, and he does, so he opens his mouth and Dean actually feeds him whipped cream, and some of it ends up in the corner of his mouth anyway, and Castiel reaches out and puts his hand over Dean’s to guide the fork deeper and he’s dumbstruck and they’re staring at each other and—

And then, of all things, he moans, because oh god, he really likes whipped cream. And he still has his hand over Dean’s hand and Dean’s looking at him with a weird expression on his handsome face. And suddenly Castiel’s brain catches up with what’s happening and he chokes a bit but manages to swallow everything and he takes his hand away. Dean pulls back, too, taking the fork with him and looking down at the pie on his plate. And then he glances back at Castiel, puts the fork in his pie, and takes a bite.

With the fork that’s just been in Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel gasps.

Dean swallows the first bite, his eyes widen, and he dives back in, and again, and again, and Castiel is transfixed, staring at Dean devouring his pie.

“Man, this is _so good_ ,” Dean says with his mouth full. “Didja make it yourself?”

Castiel licks his lips absent-mindedly, tasting the cream that was still on his face. “I did,” he answers slowly.

“Oh, _man_ ,” Dean straight-out moans around the next forkful and it goes directly into Castiel’s lower parts so he reaches for his glass to distract himself. But then Dean puts his empty plate on the counter and states, “It’s like porn in my mouth,” and Castiel has trouble swallowing his drink.

“Glad you like it,” he mutters, setting the glass down again because, seriously, it’s safer not to hold it while Dean’s talking.

“I loved it,” Dean assures him and takes a swig of his beer. “You should throw parties like that more often, you know.”

“It’s wasn’t really my idea,” Castiel says and glances at him. Dean is already looking at him

“Well, but it’s your pie.” And then he puts his hand on Castiel’s shoulder as if to pat him but the hand just kind of stays there for a moment, and Dean’s looking him in the eyes and smiling brightly and Castiel just smiles back because what else can he do. “And Cas, lemme tell you, it’s _heavenly_.”

_He knows his name._

Before Castiel has time to process that thought, Dean winks at him and leaves.


	2. Sugar Me Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is beer in his right hand and caramelised peanuts in the left one, and some lame hipster song is blaring through the speakers, and Dean feels strangely good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :) Again, feel free to point out any mistakes!

There is beer in his right hand and caramelised peanuts in the left one, and some lame hipster song is blaring through the speakers, and Dean feels strangely good.

Maybe this isn’t exactly his kind of party but he knows better than to refuse Charlie. Last time he decided not to come, she actually came to his flat in the middle of the night and dragged him out in his pyjama pants. Besides, even though Charlie’s parties are really freaking nerdy, with board games, karaoke, and even costumes once, Dean usually enjoys them more than any of the popular parties. So yes, maybe there are no hot chicks dancing their asses off on the dance floor and the alcohol some nerds drink is crap (like, seriously, mead? it isn’t the freakin’ Middle Ages). But judge him all you want, Charlie’s parties can be refreshing. The music actually _is_ better because Charlie can appreciate some classics just as he can (of course when she’s not listening to this indie crap she calls Imaginative Dragons or whatever). And Dean would never admit it to any of his popular friends, but he understands most of the jokes and references made by the nerds. Sometimes he even throws in his own one-liner because he _can_ be hilarious if he wants. Oh, and also. There’s pie.

And the guy responsible for creating this pornographically delicious baked goodie is sitting on the other end of the room, downing shot after shot like there’s no tomorrow. He’s also leaning heavily on some guy’s shoulder and laughing so much the skin in the corners of his bright eyes crinkles.

Se yeah, maybe Dean is a bit of a nerd. And maybe, just maybe, he is staring at the guy for longer than he should.

He still tells himself he came here for the pie (with strawberries and cream cheese filling this time, fucking _heavenly_ ). So he puts another (is it fourth or fifth?) slice on his plate and digs in, and then washes it down with his beer, and his eyes unintentionally move in Cas’ direction.

But then Charlie announces karaoke time and Dean groans and tries to escape from the room on the pretext of going to take a leak. He’s not lucky tonight, though, because Charlie catches him before he has a chance to sneak out, and then he’s hauled onto the bed which serves as a rough version of a scene.

“Shoes off,” Charlie orders and Dean has no choice but to obey. There are some cheers and whistles but, fortunately, most guests are not really interested in singing or listening to someone sing. Charlie tries to attract their attention but then gives up and goes up to her computer instead. There’s a projector on the wall and Charlie opens her karaoke programme and then Dean hears the familiar sounds of the song and he grins.

“ _I could stay awaaaake just to heeeear you breeeaaathing!_ ” he bursts into song even before Steven Tyler can start singing himself.

But then the music stops and Charlie’s shaking her head. “We’re not gonna listen to _this_.”

“Why not?” Dean grunts and flops down on his ass because he feels stupid standing like that on the bed. Especially since now people are actually staring at him, some looking interested, and some just smirking.

“’Cause I’m gonna bawl my eyes out,” Charlie states and hunches over her laptop again to look for another song.

“Aerosmith sucks ass,” someone calls and Dean shoots daggers at him. He wants to respond with something witty but suddenly there’s another song in the speakers.

“What is this shit?” Dean asks and throws a pillow in Charlie’s direction. “I don’t know it!”

“That’s Imagine Dragons and of course you know it,” she says and joins him on the bed. There is some clapping and weird stupid noises coming out of the speakers and did Dean mention he hates this hipster crap?

“Oh hell, no,” Dean groans. He’s suddenly very aware of the fact that now everyone is looking at them; people are humming the song and giving him the thumbs-ups.

“Shut up, bitch.” Charlie laughs and hits him on the head with the pillow. “The lyrics!” she elbows him hard in the ribs and points at the wall.

“I don’t know this song,” Dean repeats desperately as Charlie starts to sing. “Oh my god.”

It isn’t until the chorus that he’s able to vaguely recognise the song as the one he sometimes hear in the shopping centres or from Sam’s iPod when he’s back home for holidays. Charlie’s singing to one of her slippers so he snatches his half-empty bottle of beer and joins her, a bit hesitantly, eyeing the crowd before him. It seems, however, that no one is laughing at them and that some people are actually singing along, so he sings with more confidence and he’s glad he’s already drunk enough for this shit.

“ _I don’t ever wanna let you dooown!_ ” he wails to his bottle and his eyes accidentally land on Cas. “ _I don’t ever wanna leave this toooooown!_ ” Cas actually smiles at him, though a bit drunkenly, and Dean can feel his ears going all warm and red.

Charlie throws an arm over his shoulders and shouts out with him, “ _It’s time to begin! Isn’t it! I get a little bit bigger but then! I’ll admit! I’m just the same as I waaaaaaaaas…_ ” and then she jumps off the bed, leaving Dean alone with this stupid fucking hipster song which he’s starting to enjoy and he really cannot stop singing, so he chugs down the rest of his beer and continues singing, and now almost everyone joined him and maybe Cas isn’t singing but he’s definitely looking at him and grinning and Dean can’t help but jump on the mattress to the rhythm of the song and maybe even wave his free arm a little.

And then it is over, so Dean bows and actually gets applauded and leaves the scene with his ears burning hot. He’s thirsty so he gets another beer and drinks it while putting his shoes on and watching some more people performing. Some girl gets to sing The Beatles and he isn’t ashamed to stand up and join her. He feels drunk and warm all over and he sneaks a glance at Cas every so often, but then he really has to go to the bathroom so he leaves the room while some British guy sings about dancing to Joy Division.

He’s standing in front of the mirror and looking at himself with a stupid grin plastered to his face and contemplating eating another slice of the pie when he hears the beginning of the song he actually recognises so he rushes back to the room in time to see Cas climbing onto the bed. Someone’s got him some kind of a broomstick as a microphone and he leans on it heavily, laughs breathlessly, and misses the first verses of the song.

Dean sits down on the empty chair with a good view on the bed and grins. Cas seems to be even more drunk than before but he manages to stand relatively straight on the mattress and focuses his eyes on the wall with the lyrics.

_“…a tramp, a video vamp…_ ” he starts singing a bit incoherently, narrowing his eyes, and missing some of the words again. “ _…can I be your man?_ ”

Dean observes as Cas puts both of his hands on the top of the stick, closes his eyes, and starts singing without looking at the wall. And he definitely does not feel exhilaration rushing through his body.

“ _Razzle ‘n a dazzle ‘n a flash a little light, television lover baby go aaaaall night_ ,” Cas sings and Dean has to swallow almost half of his beer at once because fucking hell, his voice is low and rough and it makes the song sound even dirtier. He’s probably not the only one staring, what with the way Cas’ dark hair falls into his eyes and his fingers curl around his impromptu microphone. “ _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, little miss innocence, sugar me!_ ” And really, whose idea was it to give him a freakin’ broomstick?

People join him during the chorus and Cas opens his gorgeous blue eyes and flashes a dazzling smile at them, and Dean’s breath hitches when Cas looks straight at him, singing about pouring sugar on him and swaying his hips to the music.

And yes, Dean remembers the way his body reacted last time Cas did something so sensual (and moaning around a forkful of whipped cream while practically holding Dean’s hand was one of the most erotic things Dean’s experienced in, like, ever). But this is getting out of hand. There are people around. And, for god’s sake, Dean doesn’t even really know the guy! Yeah, so maybe he’s been ogling him every time they happened to be in close proximity but could you really blame him? But even if Cas looks ridiculously hot while singing the most suggestive song in the world, Dean should not, on no account, pop a fucking boner in the room full of people. Just no.

But then Cas gets to Dean’s favourite part of the song, telling him to “loosen up”, so Dean does, slumping in his chair a little.

“ _You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more_ ,” Cas purrs and Dean lets himself enjoy the way Cas actually pushes his hips slightly against the stick, and fuck, Dean’s getting hard but there’s no way in hell he’s leaving the room to take care of it. He doesn’t even notice that Cas makes several mistakes and sings a wrong word here and there, not to mention the fact that some parts of the song are practically unintelligible; Dean knows the song anyway and the other people do, too, and Dean wants to tell them to shut up because their singing makes Cas’ voice almost inaudible. And even though the swaying of Cas’ hips is hypnotising, his throaty voice is even better.

Then suddenly Cas drops his stick and starts giggling and yeah, so the show’s over. He’s not able to sing anymore and people try to continue without him but he sways dangerously close to the edge of the bed and the same guy that was drinking with him before catches him around his hips and drags him down. The songs winds down, another one starts, and someone else takes Cas’ place on the scene.

But Dean’s not paying attention anymore. He follows Cas with his eyes and can’t help but smile at the way Cas nearly topples over someone’s outstretched legs. Then he untangles himself from his friend’s arms and disappears behind the doors.

Dean’s moving even before he can register it. Luckily, almost all traces of his previous excitement have faded away and all that’s left is the pleasant buzz he can feel just underneath his skin.

The hall is much quieter than the room. It’s empty and dark, too, but Dean notices the faint light coming from the kitchen so he heads towards it, with his fingers clutching another beer bottle.

Cas is sitting on the bench near the kitchen window and picking at the sleeve of his dark blue shirt, his legs drawn underneath him and his hair hilariously dishevelled. Dean flops down beside him, making him jump a little and turn his wide eyes at him.

“Hiya, Cas,” he says and grins.

And maybe they’re not best friends and don’t know that much about each other but ever since that party at Cas’ place Dean has always tried to talk to Cas for at least several minutes whenever they met, either on some party, with drinks in their hands and trying to outshout music, or on the campus, like this one time when they exchanged apple pie recipes. And maybe that’s why now Cas is smiling at him as if he was actually really happy to see him.

It’s either that or the fact that they’re both pretty drunk.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says and Dean smiles wider because there it is, his usual way of greeting Dean. It’s nothing extraordinary, it’s just his freaking name, but Dean can’t help but feel tingly all over anyway.

“That was quite a show you gave there,” he teases and Cas groans and rubs a hand over his face.

“Can we not talk about it,” he mumbles, fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Yeah, no.” Dean grins stupidly. “You were really good, Cas.”

“Please.” Cas peeks at him from behind his hand. “I’d never do it if I wasn’t so drunk, this is all Balthazar’s fault.”

“You’re drunk?” Dean asks even though the answer’s quite obvious.

“Yeah, I am.” Cas laughs quietly into his hand and frees his legs from under himself, stretching them. He’s not wearing shoes, just socks, and Dean definitely does not stare at the tight material of his jeans hugging his hips and thighs snugly.

“Whatever.” Dean nudges him with his elbow and slides a bit closer to him on the bench. “You fuckin’ rocked that song, Cas. Like, seriously. Better than the original.”

Cas looks at him with pink cheeks and slightly open pink lips. “I don’t think so,” he says but his eyes are sparkling and wide and blue, “but thank you. You were really good, too.”

Dean huffs a laugh. “No, I wasn’t.”

“You were,” Cas laughs and leans forward a little and his brilliant blue eyes do not leave Dean’s face even for a second. “You were adorable.”

“Geez, Cas,” Dean stutters and rubs the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed but unable to look away. “I wasn’t adorable.”

“Yes, you were. Singing and jumping on the bed and not knowing all the words.” Cas is laughing in his face and being all happy crinkles and messy hair and warmth and Dean wishes he could just touch him. “Adorable,” he repeats, probably just to make Dean even more flustered, and Dean can’t think straight anymore.

“You’re adorable,” he blurts and then they are staring at each other and Cas is smiling at him more shyly now and all Dean can think about is kissing him.

So he does.

Cas’ lips when he leans down and touches them are soft and warm and pliant and Cas actually sighs into Dean’s mouth and they are probably really drunk because the kiss is messy and awkward, all noses and teeth, and then Cas laughs and Dean laughs with him. They break apart for a moment and just look at each other, with big smiles plastered onto their faces, and then they’re kissing again, and Dean puts his free hand on Cas’ jaw and Cas’ hands touch his chest.

And yes, maybe they’re not friends yet, and maybe Dean is popular and Cas is not, but kissing feels right so they kiss until someone stumbles into the kitchen and interrupts them. And they do not kiss more that night but they come back to the room and watch Charlie performing The Proclaimers’ song with some other girl at her side. Dean learns that Cas has a cat named Frodo and tells him all about his moose of a brother Sam, and before they part ways, they smile at each other.

And maybe they’ll kiss some more on the next party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song info if you're interested:  
> Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
> Imagine Dragons - It's Time  
> (mentions of) The Beatles and The Wombats - Let's Dance To Joy Division  
> Def Leppard - Pour Some Sugar On Me


End file.
